


Taking a chance

by darlinghoots



Series: Bucky the Vampire series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, btvs alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghoots/pseuds/darlinghoots
Summary: “I just…this is weird, right? I am about to go on a date with a vampire. This kind of thing doesn’t happen in real life.”Steve and Bucky's first date doesn't go as planned.Sort of sequel to How to get a date with a vampire.





	Taking a chance

**Author's Note:**

> A lot people wanted more so here you go. More with these two losers.
> 
> I don't own anything except for the mistakes.

“Stop messing with your shirt.” Peggy scolded, batting Steve’s fingers away from the bottom button of his shirt, which he had in fact, been messing with. “You will make it wrinkle.” Steve rolled his eyes as he glanced out the window.

The sun was starting to set. In just a few short hours, Steve would be on a date with Bucky Barnes, a vampire. He let out a deep sigh and turned to look back at Peggy.

“Are you nervous?” She asked, a small smile appearing on her face. Nervous was kind of an understatement to how he felt right now.

“Of course I’m nervous. I’m not the expert at dates and well, this is Bucky we’re talking about.” Peggy laughed.

“Barnes is really sweet. You don’t have anything to be nervous about, but if he does treat you like shit, let me know. I will totally kick his ass.” Steve smiled. He knew Peggy wasn’t joking. She would kill for Steve, if she had to. The advantage of having your best friend as the slayer.

“Thanks, Peggy.”

“But really Steve, don’t think too much about this. It’s just a date. Do what makes you comfortable. Barnes isn’t going to force you into anything. He isn’t the type. He seems to genuinely like you and I think he will make sure you are comfortable and at ease.”

“I know, I just…I just can’t get over the idea that Bucky would even want me. I mean, Peggy, come on, look at him and look at me. No one wants someone that looks like me. No one ever has.”

“Nonsense. You are quite the catch.” Steve didn’t say anything to that. Peggy’s words didn’t make him feel any better, but that could just be his nerves. He was so nervous he felt like he was going to be sick. “Now, tell me, what is the plan for tonight?”

“I don’t really know. Bucky stopped by last night and told me to meet him at the theater after sundown. He then mentioned something about going to this coffee shop/donut place that I guess is open late. I don’t really know. He was talking really fast so it was hard to understand anything that was coming out of his mouth.” He glanced over at Peggy and saw she was just smiling at him.

“That sounds incredibly sweet. He is probably just as nervous as you. So have fun tonight, okay? That’s what is most important.”

“I just…this is weird, right? I am about to go on a date with a vampire. This kind of thing doesn’t happen in real life.”

“Don’t think about it like that. Just act like he is just any regular guy. I’m sure Barnes would appreciate that.” Steve nodded. “Well, I would love to stay and chat some more, but I have to go meet with Stark and then patrol. Have fun tonight, sweetie, and text me if you need anything.” She leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before leaving his room.

He plopped down on his bed and sighed.

He could do this. It was just Bucky. He had dealt with Bucky for over a year now. Tonight would be no different. Except this was a date and not patrolling. Shit.

Steve groaned and fell back on his bed.

He was totally screwed.

* * *

 

Steve walked up to the theater. He could feel that the temperature had dropped drastically since he left home. A storm was definitely coming. But it would be alright. He would be in the theater with Bucky so maybe the storm would be over by the time the movie was done.

Hopefully.

He really didn’t need to be sick right now. His mom couldn’t afford another hospital visit right now. She was still paying off his last visit to the emergency room.

Steve glanced around, noticing that the theater seemed to be playing old movies tonight. He had never actually been to this theater before. Always wanted to, but never really had the chance. It was a bit more expensive than the old dollar theater Steve liked.

Tonight the two movie options were Casablanca and The Ghost and Mrs. Muir. He had seen both movies, appreciated them both, but he hoped that Bucky leaned more towards going to see The Ghost and Mrs. Muir. He stood there for a bit, studying the posters as the other patrons walked by him. He loved the art of old Hollywood movie posters. He might have to try and take a shot at it one some day. He looked around again, to see if he spotted anyone who could remotely be Bucky. But no luck.

Bucky wasn’t there.

He glanced down at his watch. It was almost 9:00. Bucky should have been here a while ago. Maybe he was running late. Bucky did seem the type to take a while getting ready (He seemed to care what he looked like a lot, from what Steve had noticed).

But still. He was a vampire, he had all day to get ready.

Steve took a deep breath. He didn’t need to get all worked up over this. He needed to remain calm. Bucky would be here soon. There was no way that Bucky could have faked that enthusiasm last night. He had seemed so happy and excited for this date.

Bucky would be here. Steve was sure of it.

Then it started to rain.

Steve stepped back under the awning to shield himself from the incoming rain. This had to be a sign. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to stay warm, but the jacket he had on wasn’t really doing its job very well. The ticket worker gave him a few weird looks, but then went back to his job. The least he could have done was ask Steve if he wanted to wait inside. Then again, there were a lot of people here, so Steve could understand why the man was ignoring him. Steve would try and not be bitter about it.

He was going to get sick if he stayed out any longer. The temperature was dropping and it began to rain harder. He would still have to walk home in this mess. It was still early for him to call his mom to pick him up. She didn’t get off work until 11:30. He would be stuck waiting.

Both movies had already started otherwise he would have gone and bought a ticket already. But if Bucky didn’t show up, then he would be watching a movie alone. He didn’t think he could do that tonight. He wanted to go home, but Peggy’s words kept echoing in his mind. She thought that Bucky did actually like him.

But then why wasn’t he here? Sure he didn’t have his phone number or anything, but Bucky could have sent someone, if he was running late. Right? That would make the most sense. Bucky was smart enough to find a way to tell Steve if he couldn’t make it.

Steve would wait just a little bit longer for Bucky. He would remain hopeful.

Steve lost track of time after that. He wasn’t aware of how long he was waiting there until he heard people start to leave the theater. He looked down at his watch. 11:30.

Well, Steve was sure he waited long enough. Bucky had ditched him. There was no other reason he would be this late. He stepped out from under the awning, shivering as the cold rain fell against him.

He was going to get sick from this, he could just feel it. He still had seven blocks to walk to get to his house.

Damn Bucky.

* * *

 

Steve sat in his bed, cuddled up under three layers of blankets with a cup of hot chocolate watching some random old western movie (all the plots sucked but something about them just sucked you in). This particular western, Steve couldn’t remember the name at the moment, but it had Montgomery Clift in it. So really, who cares about the plot when you have his gorgeous face to look at?

His mom had already gone to bed, making sure Steve didn’t have a fever and didn’t need to go to the emergency room. He didn’t tell her that his date didn’t show up. He didn’t even really tell her about his date to begin with. He had told her that he went out with Sam and got caught in the rain. He didn’t think he could handle having her know the truth just yet. He loved his mom dearly, but she asked a lot of questions and Steve was in no way prepared to answer any of those questions. Not yet.

He ignored all of Peggy’s texts about how the date went as well.  Again, he would deal with all that later. He knew how she was. The second she knew that Bucky hadn’t shown up, she would go out and drag his ass over here, either to make him apologize or to stake him right in front of Steve.

Steve didn’t need to deal with either of those outcomes right now.

Right now he just wanted to watch some horrible westerns, drink his hot chocolate and clear his mind. He didn’t want to think about Bucky Barnes and what could have been.

He was taking a sip of his drink when there was a light knock on his window. He glanced over and saw Bucky peering in. Speak of the devil. Steve never could catch a break.

Peggy wouldn’t have had to get him at all. Bucky came here right on own accord.

Steve should probably just ignore him. That’s why he had locked the window in the first place. Bucky would get the hint that Steve was mad and leave. But Steve was too curious. He had to see what kind of bullshit lie Bucky would come up with. He just had to know. Give himself that closure. It would be for the best.

He set his cup down and pulled himself from his bed, covers and all and made his way to the window. He saw Bucky’s eyebrows rise up when he opened the window.

“Are you sick Stevie?” And goddamn him, Bucky actually sounded concerned. Worried even.

“I think I’m getting sick. I waited for over 2 hours in the rain for your dumbass.” Steve replied, crawling back in bed.

“Oh.” Steve looked back up at him. Bucky was glancing at the TV.  They sat there in silence for a bit, Bucky watched the TV while Steve just sipped on his hot chocolate.

Bucky took a deep breath and Steve knew, it was time for whatever excuse Bucky had come up with. He couldn’t wait to hear how ridiculous it was. Knowing Bucky, it would probably be something completely over the top. That’s just how Bucky was.

“Steve…I…” He turned and looked at Steve. Steve just looked up at him, trying his best to remain strong. He would not crack under Bucky’s sad gaze.  When Bucky didn’t say anything, Steve decided that he would have to. Something had to be said, and if Bucky wasn’t man enough to spit it out, Steve would be.

“I was very excited about tonight. Extremely nervous, but excited.” Bucky didn’t respond. “I got dressed up in my best clothes and waited, where you told me and when you told me. So, imagine my surprise when you don’t show up.”

“Steve…”

“I waited there in the rain, like a complete idiot.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t good enough. What happened? Was this all a joke to you?”

“Steve, no!” Bucky replied, walking over to the side of the bed. Bucky reached out for him but Steve pulled away. He didn’t think he could handle Bucky’s touch right now.

“Then what happened?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Bucky replied with a shrug. “I knew we had a date tonight. I was ready for the date. Natasha and I were out doing a quick patrol. Peggy has us on high alert for anything HYDRA related. We saw Rumlow and went after him, knowing that he has a connection to Pierce.” There was Bucky’s excuse. Pierce. Of course. Steve had heard countless stories about Pierce and all the terrible things he had done. He didn’t know what Bucky had to do with all of that, but it must have been something terrible. But that still didn’t explain why Bucky didn’t show up at all.

“So you just forgot? Lost track of time? Didn’t really care?”

“I guess my nerves got the better of me.” Steve sighed.

“That sounds like bullshit.” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Then explain it to me!” Steve took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He had to remember that his mother was just sleeping a few rooms down. He didn’t need her involved in all of this.

“I guess a part of me thought that you wouldn’t show. That you were just joking and didn’t even like me at all. So I thought I would save myself the trouble and not come.” Steve had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Is this how Bucky saw him?

“Have I ever backed away from anything? You’ve known me for a whole year now and you really thought that I wouldn’t show up?” That made Bucky smile.

“No, I guess not. I really am an asshole, aren’t I?”

“You’re an idiot, but for some reason I like you anyways.” Bucky laughed. Steve hated how Bucky found that amusing. It wasn’t supposed to be funny. It was the truth. Steve was mad at Bucky and wanted to hate him. Should probably just forget about him. But seeing him in his room now brought a comfort to him that he couldn’t understand. He still liked Bucky and wanted to be with him.

“I really had some amazing things planned for tonight.”

“Maybe another night?” Bucky nodded as he walked back towards the window.

“I’ll leave you alone now. Since I was the reason your night was ruined. You’re sick and you need all the rest you can get.” Steve watched as he opened the window. He knew Bucky was right, he should leave and let Steve get some rest. Steve really needed the sleep.

But a part of him wanted Bucky near him. He had been ready to have Bucky’s presence around him all night and now that he was finally here, he didn’t want to let him go.

“You could stay.” Steve whispered. Bucky turned and stared at him.

“You mean that?”

“Yeah. I mean, another movie is about to start. You could stay and watch it with me. If you want to.” A small smile appeared on Bucky’s face as he closed the window.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.” Steve scooted over in the bed and patted the seat next to him. Bucky smiled and walked over, kicking off his shoes and removing his jacket along the way before slowly getting into the bed with Steve. Steve just smiled as he pulled the blankets back up to cover both of them. Bucky kept a very respectable distance between them, which was really saying something considering how small Steve’s bed was.

“What crazy western are we watching now?” Bucky asked as he glanced over at Steve. Steve just shrugged.

“I think it might be a John Wayne one, which, can you really beat that?”

“No, no you can’t. Not when it comes to westerns.” Steve smiled as he took his cup and took another sip of his now, very luke-warm hot chocolate. Steve took a quick glance over at Bucky, who had his attention focused straight on the TV. Steve got an idea.

He set his cup down before moving down in the bed so he was fully laying down. Bucky was now towering above him, oblivious to Steve’s movements.

“Hey Buck.”

“Hmmm?” Bucky asked, turning to look at him, only to realize that Steve was laying down now. Bucky looked down and smiled at him before doing the same, laying down so he and Steve were now face to face.

Steve could feel the coldness radiating off Bucky. It sent a little shiver throughout his body. It would be so easy to kiss Bucky in this position. He could. He was sure Bucky would let him. Bucky would probably let him do anything. Steve shook that thought from his mind quickly. He didn’t need to think of all those possibilities right now.

“When did you become a vampire?” Steve could have smacked himself. That was not how he wanted this conversation to start.

“What?”

“This is our date. This is when I’m supposed to get to know you. Like small talk?  I have decided that I don’t really know anything about you. So, tell me about yourself.” Steve smiled at him and Bucky let out a small laugh. “Tell me about Bucky Barnes.”

“Ok. Ok. Um, let’s see.” Steve just smiled as he got himself more comfortable. “My name is James Buchannan Barnes and” – Steve snorted. He couldn’t stop himself. “What?”

“That’s your name?”

“Yes. Got a problem with it?”

“No, except it’s a pretty awful name. I can definitely tell why you go by Bucky.” Bucky gave him a small glare before shoving him gently, which of course, given Steve’s size, made him almost fall over the side of the bed. Steve just laughed.

“Do you want to hear more, or should I just leave now?”

“Go on. I won’t interrupt.” Bucky looked over at him for a bit, making sure Steve wasn’t about the interrupt him again.

“Now, where was I? Oh, yes!  I was born March 10, 1917. I like -”

“Really?”

“I thought you weren’t going to interrupt anymore.” Bucky replied, raising an eyebrow in Steve’s direction.

“I wasn’t, but like, come on. That is a big deal. You’re over a hundred years old.”

“So? I am a vampire. Trust me, A hundred years old is nothing compared to others.”

“I know, but I think you may be a tad bit out of my age range.” Bucky looked over at Steve, studying him, as if he was trying to see if Steve was joking or not. But then Steve started to laugh which made Bucky laugh.

“You little punk.” Steve just smiled up at him as Bucky shoved him again. “What else do you want to know?”

“Have any hobbies? Dislikes? Likes?”

“You’re so ridiculous.”

“Come on.” Steve pleaded.

“Fine, fine. Okay, um, hobbies…” Bucky looked up at the ceiling. Steve couldn’t help but stare. Bucky had one hell of a profile. “I love to read, and to learn new things. I actually really love learning. I have even been to college a few times.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Is that so surprising?”

“Well, yeah. You don’t seem like the type. What was your favorite subject?”

“Science. I also love technology. Like, it’s crazy the shit people have come up with now.” Steve grinned at him. It was adorable how excited Bucky seemed to be about all of this.

“Okay. Now, likes and dislikes?”

“Um, what do I dislike?” Bucky rolled over and pondered. He then rolled back around, big grin on his face. “Bubblegum!”

“Gum?”

“Yeah. It’s just gross. People always chomping their lips and just, it’s gross.” Steve had to laugh at that. “And likes, well, I like a lot of things, but the most important one is that I like a scrawny little man named Steve Rogers.” Steve smiled up at him. “Satisfied?”

“For now.”

“Now it’s your turn. Tell me about yourself.” Steve resituated himself before beginning.

“My name is Steven Grant Rogers-“

“That’s the plainest name ever! And you were judging me on mine!”

“Shush.” Steve gave him the best glare he could come up with before smiling. “And I was born July 4, 2000.” Bucky was silent for a bit.

“Wait? Are you being serious?” It was Steve’s turn to roll his eyes at him. This was why he never told people his birthday.

“Yes. I was born on the fourth of July. Yuck it all up now.” Bucky just laughed as Steve pouted, turning his attention back to the TV. Steve glanced over at Bucky and saw that he was still laughing. Bucky must have seen the glare Steve eyed him with, because he stopped laughing almost immediately.

“I’m sorry. It shouldn’t be that funny, but your birthday is just so you.”

“What in the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You know, all around American boy fighting for what is right. Of course your birthday would be on the fourth of July.” Steve needed to change this subject.

“I think the more serious thing about this conversation is that you are over a hundred years old. Talk about massive age difference.”

“Yeah, but you like me anyways, regardless of all that technical age stuff.” Steve just smiled. Bucky did have a point. “Now, I see you are trying to change the subject, but that isn’t going to work with me. You have to tell me more about yourself.”

“Like what? You’re a stalker, you should know all that stuff anyways.”

“I am not a stalker. I merely observe.” Steve laughed out loud at that.

“That is such bullshit!”

“Okay, okay. How about the three things you asked me? Hobbies? Dislikes and likes? That should be easy enough.”

“Fine. Hobbies. I don’t really have many hobbies. I like to draw, which you already knew that. And I guess I have the little hobby of getting into more than I can handle. Dislikes…well, I hate bullies, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

“And likes, well, there is this stupid vampire that I have my eye on.” Bucky grinned.

“I bet he’s very handsome.”

“Maybe it’s a woman.” Bucky’s face fell.

“You better be joking Rogers. I may have to break my rule of feeding on humans if you’re not.”

“You know it’s you. Geez, you need to learn to take a joke.”

“Whatever.” Steve just smiled. It was interesting, seeing this side of Bucky. They were silent for a bit before Steve decided to change the subject back to Bucky.

“Now back to you. When did you become a vampire?” Bucky looked away from him. Steve knew he had messed up. Perfect. Just when things were going good.

“Steve…”

“Well, like what age are you supposed to be? Or, I guess, what age are you forever stuck at?” Steve had the right to know that, right? Bucky still wasn’t looking at him. Bucky was silent for a bit before finally speaking.

“Steve, that time in my life wasn’t….well, I wasn’t who I am now. I did some horrible things, things you don’t need to really know about.” Steve looked over at Bucky and saw that for the first time, Bucky actually looked sad. “Can we just, at least for tonight, forget that I am vampire?” He looked over at Steve, and Steve couldn’t speak. He just nodded. He didn’t think he could speak at the moment.

Bucky was right. Steve didn’t really need to know that much about him. Not right now. Maybe if something happens between them, and they get closer, then perhaps, Bucky would be more honest with him.

Until then, Steve would have to be patient.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pressure you. Or ask too much.” Steve then reached over and placed his hand on top of Bucky’s. Bucky looked up at him and smiled. “I can wait until you’re ready to tell me.”

“Thanks Steve.” Steve smiled back before slowly turning back towards the TV. Steve’s hand never left Bucky’s for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

Steve wasn’t sure what time he fell asleep, but when he woke up the next morning, Bucky was gone. Not that he was all that surprised. Bucky was in fact, a vampire and it was now morning. Made getting around a little bit difficult for him.

Steve smiled at the memory of them just laying together. It wasn’t anything special. But it meant so much to him. Steve would always remember this night. Just falling asleep next to Bucky meant so much to him. It was a feeling he never wanted to do without ever again. All they did was lay there, watching old westerns, each giving their own commentary on certain scenes or the movie in general. It was perfect.

He was about to get out of bed when he noticed a piece of paper sitting on the pillow next to him. He reached out and grabbed it, smiling because he knew exactly who it was from.

   _Steve,_

_Thanks for last night. Again, I’m sorry for not showing up to our date. Let me_ _make it up to you. Tomorrow night. 8pm. My place. 358 North Broad Street._

_Yours always,_

_Bucky_

Steve smiled at the note, clutching it in his hands. He knew, that things could really only get better after this.

“Steve, are you awake?” He looked up as his mom opened the door to his room. He quickly hid the note under the covers so his mother wouldn’t see.

“Yes mom.” She smiled at him before walking over to his bed. He wasn’t ready to tell to his mom about Bucky yet, even after last night. His mom didn’t even know about vampires, let alone that Steve was dating one and going out with Peggy to help kill vampires. That was a conversation he didn’t want to deal with right now. He didn’t know if he ever wanted to deal with that conversation.

“How are you feeling this morning?”

“Better.” He replied as his mom put her hand to his forehead. “My throat kind of hurts but other than that, I feel a lot better. No fever or anything.” She smiled.

“Good. I made some pancakes for breakfast. If you want to get ready and come downstairs.” Steve nodded as his stomach gave a loud groan. His mom laughed.

“I will be down in a minute.” His mom smiled, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to his cheek. Steve just smiled at her as she left his room, closing the door behind her. Steve glanced down at the note before setting it down on his dresser. He pulled himself from his bed and made his way downstairs to have breakfast.

He couldn’t wait for tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
